Lighting is used for various functional and aesthetic purposes. For instance, attaching a lighting assembly to or near a surface of a component helps improve the overall visibility of the lighted surface as well as the surrounding environment. In vehicle applications in particular, external lighting is typically provided via headlight and taillight assemblies positioned at the front and rear of the vehicle, respectively. External lighting functions include the daytime running light or “DRL” function, position function, and turn signal indication. However, conventional lighting devices used for such operating functions may be less than optimal for other purposes such as alerting the operator to non-driving functions, or when alerting the operator to a detected presence when the operator is approaching, entering, or exiting the vehicle.